Light polarizing lenses such as those incorporated into sunglasses or other eyewear are preferably shaped to comply with fashion trends, to minimize the amount of light that can disturb the wearer's peripheral vision and to minimize the appearance of reflections. Unfortunately, there are currently very few techniques that can transform planar polarizing lens blank materials into a curved lens. The techniques that exist may suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: some may produce lenses with optical power, production is not adapted for efficient automation, some involve time consuming grinding processes, or the forming process damages the linear polarizer.